


Queer Eye: Johnlock Edition [Podfic]

by helloliriels



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Gen, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Season 4, Reality TV, but only to crack jokes, mentions of avocado, queer eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: Podfic cover read by @helloliriels for @fellshish and The Johnlock Podfic Club on @johnlockpodficclub Tumblr.***John is Not Gay, Sherlock is Married to his Work. It’s been years and years, and Molly is fed up with her clueless friends. She nominates John for the new season of Netflix’s ‘Queer Eye’, and asks the Fab Five to not only renew his closet, but drag the man out of it.  :: Authors Note (by fellshish) ::  I love Queer Eye, I love Sherlock. This is the result.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Queer Eye: Johnlock Edition [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fellshish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellshish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Queer Eye: Johnlock Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018968) by [fellshish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellshish/pseuds/fellshish). 



[Johnlock Podfic Club](https://soundcloud.com/johnlock-podfic-club) · [Queer Eye: Johnlock Edition](https://soundcloud.com/johnlock-podfic-club/queer-eye-johnlock-edition)

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE FAN of Queer Eye reboot, the Fab Five, and of course, everyone knows - SHERLOCK on BBC One. This was a work of love for a piece I've read over and over so many times, and wanted to share with anyone who did not have the screentime to sit and read it and enjoy this masterpiece by fellshish. Booyah! This one rocks. Thank you for letting me read it! *kisses*


End file.
